


Threatened with a Good Time

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Massage, Spanking
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Threatened with a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to publish this as a second chapter of Sleeping with the Enemy, but then I decided that some people who might enjoy this part might not want to read the dub con from the first bit. 
> 
> So this takes place the morning after Sleeping with the Enemy, but you don’t need to read that to enjoy this.

Dandelion was trying to be clever. Geralt knew better than to fall for the Omega’s antics.

He’d bounded out of bed the morning after his encounter with Valdo, laughing and chattering, brushing his hair to make it neat. After they’d eaten breakfast he fell into Geralt’s lap, kissing him and rubbing his hands over the Witcher’s shoulders.

As tempting as it was to kiss him and forget the promise he’d given him the night before, Geralt knew he couldn’t let it slide.

He caught Dandelion’s hand pulling it away from the scent glands on his wrist, which the bard had been rubbing, and shook his head. “No.”

The noise Dandelion made was almost inhuman, a pathetic mewling noise better suited for a kicked puppy than a fully grown man. “I believe I owe you something, Omega,” he said quietly.

“An orgasm?” Dandelion batted his eyes and smiled.

Geralt leaned back and chuckled. “Over my knee, Dandelion.”

The bard’s shoulders deflated. “Geeraalt-”

He gently guided Dandelion to turn over, ignoring the bard’s grumbling that he didn’t deserve it, that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Why are we here, Dandelion?” he asked, patting the bard’s upturned backside.

“Because I fucked Valdo.”

He landed a firm swat on him. “Try again.”

Dandelion wiggled uncomfortably. “I didn’t tell you I was going to Valdo, and you don’t like him.”

“Dandelion, that man is obsessed with the idea of impregnating you,” said Geralt. “I’m only trying to keep you safe.”

“You told me all of this last night,” pointed out Dandelion, drumming his fingers on the floor. “Now you’re just repeating yourself.”

“I suppose you’re correct about that.” Geralt landed another sharp slap and Dandelion jumped. “Limit?”

The Omega wiggled a bit. “No more than twenty, if you please.” 

Geralt nodded, hooking his fingers under Dandelion’s pants and gently pulling them down to expose his backside. The fragrant scent of Dandelion’s slick wafted out. “You’re already _wet_ ,” he snorted.

“I’m currently half nude over a very attractive man’s lap, how could you blame me?”

Geralt shook his head. “Count for me, Omega,” he said. “You’ve already had two.”

He landed a firm strike over the middle of Dandelion’s ass. The Omega jumped and whined, “Three.”

Clearly he wanted to play the downtrodden Omega who was being whipped against his will as though Geralt couldn’t smell the arousal coming off him. If he thought it would get him something he was sorely mistaken.

He peppered even strikes across the Omega’s backside and Dandelion dutifully counted each one until Geralt paused on the tenth, rubbing his back and asking, “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy,” he soothed. Dandelion was highly emotional, if Geralt didn’t stop to talk to him, praise him, and check in on him the mental damage would be incalculable. “Limit?” he asked again.

“Five more.”

“Can we do six?”

The rush of slick from Dandelion’s ass seemed to answer the question. Geralt shifted him slightly, letting him target previously unpunished skin. When he struck the bard at the junction of his ass and thigh Dandelion’s entire body jerked.

“Eleven!”

“Settle, Dandelion,” he said, using his free hand to hold him down.

The next strike landed opposite the previous one, and Dandelion breathlessly moaned, “Twelve,” as he attempted to rut against Geralt’s thigh.

Geralt held him still for the next strike, landing it right over his leaking hole. The bard tried to kick his feet, but his legs tangled in his pants. “Thirteen- please!”

“Please what?” Geralt asked with a snort.

“I don’t know!”

He couldn’t help himself. Resting his thumb on Dandelion’s hole he landed the next strike over top of it, just barely pushing his thumb inside.

Dandelion swore and barely managed, “Fourteen.”

Geralt pressed his thumb the rest of the way inside him, letting the Omega clench around him desperately. He stayed still for a moment, letting Dandelion settle himself, until the bard began to vibrate with nervous energy.

Then he removed his thumb, much to the Omega’s disappointment. The last two strikes he landed so close together that Dandelion couldn’t count them individually, only managing a weak, “Fifteen and sixteen,” once Geralt had finished.

He patted his back and murmured, “Good Dandelion, good.”

Punishing an Omega without truly upsetting them could be a fine line, particularly when they were as emotional as Dandelion. The easiest way to calm him down would be to knot him and cuddle him until the crying stopped on its own, but seeing as how he had to head off to teach classes soon, that wasn’t an option.

But Geralt had planned ahead. As Dandelion composed himself over the Witcher’s lap, he picked up the toy he’d selected earlier. It was one of Dandelion’s favorites, since it left him feeling full without leaving a bulge on his stomach. Since his hole was already a bit slick, Geralt had no trouble working in it until only the flared base showed. Then he carefully wiped the remained of the slick off him, pulled up Dandelion’s pants and helped him to sit up.

“Geeraalt-” the omega whined.

“Shhh,” he soothed, stroking the man’s tear stained cheek. “You wanted something up your ass enough to go to Valdo, so don’t whinge when you get what you want.”

“I can’t teach like this!” he yowled.

“Yes, you can,” snorted Geralt. _You’ve done it before, silly little bard_.

“Everyone will know-”

There was a part of him that loved the idea of everyone knowing what he’d done to the Omega, knowing that Dandelion trusted him enough to punish him.

But Geralt shook his head. He wouldn’t do such a thing in front of students. “No they won’t, Dandelion,” he promised, smoothing the bard’s rumbled shirt. “You’ve limped to class after a rough fucking before and no one’s noticed. Once you start singing no one pays attention to anyone else.”

Dandelion whined. “Geeraalt-”

The Witcher smacked his backside. “Go on, little Omega,” he told him. “I’ll play with you when you come home.”

Dandelion kissed him. “I’m holding you to that,” he threatened.


End file.
